Not As Innocent As They Let On
by avaecovinton
Summary: Rin and Len. The Kagamine twins. Whenever you think of them, you think of innocence. but, are they really as innocent as they seem Dectective Miku is on the case!
1. 1 Waking up

Not As Innocent As They Let On

The Kagamine twins. Our favorite Vocaloid blonds. Singing their songs every day in that cute manner they always do. It's all an act I tell you! An act! I, Hastune Miku, will prove it to you by giving you a look into a day of the lives of Rin and Len.

Right now it is exactly 9:00. The twins are just waking up. The look so adorable all snuggled up in their bed. Notice how I said "bed" and not "beds". Don't you find that a little suspicious? Now they are starting to open their eyes. "It's time to wake up Rin!" exclaimed Len shaking his blond twin beside him. "But Len, I'm not awake yet…" Right when Rin was just about to fall back asleep, she was interrupted when a pillow hit her dead center in the face. The look on her face was priceless. She looked as if she saw a really fat Kaito in an extremely skimpy bikini(which by the way, would be really disturbing!). " .IS ON." Rin yelled as ran towards Len with the look that clearly said that Len might not live to be fifteen. Len just smirked and but on the inside he was scared shitless of his younger sister when she was on a rampage. As Len was running for his life as his demonic looking sister chased him, I was on the floor trying to conceal my laughter but failing miserably. All of a sudden the closet door was completely open. "Miku, what the hell are you doing in the closet?" asked Len with a slightly agitated tone while Rin was yelling "Stalker! Stalker! Miku is a stalker!" in the background. Oh no! I've been spotted! I'll have to retreat for now, but the day is still young! I WILL prove to you that Rin and Len are not in any way innocent!


	2. 2 Fangirlssigh

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Rin, Len, Miku, or any of the Vocaloid people.

The Second Chapter

I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP YET! I'm pretty sure that by the end of the day, I will have more than enough data to prove my scientifical hypothesis that Rin and Len are not in any way or form innocent! Rin was sitting at the table while Len was carrying a fifty feet tall pile of bacon on a single platter. "BACON! BACON! BACON! BACON! BACON! BACON! BACON! BACON! BACON! BACON! BACON! BACON!" Rin kept on chanting as her eyes took the shape of bacon. Before the platter even left Len's hand, Rin jumped onto the pile of bacon and started eating like a pig that hasn't eaten for a month and had rabies. Len almost lost a hand when a piece of bacon on his hand. Let's just say maybe in the later years our little Rin might accidentally become a cannibal. Knowing of the female blond's violent natures, I made sure to keep a safe distance god forbid I ever fall into her range of sight. After about thirty seconds or so, all of the bacon was gone. All I'm thinking is, " Where the freak did all that bacon go?!"

After Rin and Len had breakfast, they quickly got undresses and ready to go into the shower. Len was going in first. As Len was in the shower, I have learned that our Rin is quite a pervert. I caught her sniffing and rubbing her face on Len's underwear. The creepiest part about it was that she started purring, kinda like a cat on crack. All of a sudden you heard an extremely girly shriek coming from the bathroom. "Len!" Rin yelled as she quickly ran into the bathroom. Of course, I wouldn't think of missing any of the action so I followed her. When I got a glimpse of the sight in the bathroom, I froze in shock. Len, in all his glory, was on the floor of the shower with fan girls taking photos of the whole scene. When Rin saw all of the girls taking pictures of her twin, she went all Chuck Norris on them. When she was done, there were dead bodies were scattered all in the bathroom. Len, looking very calm regardless of the situation just said, "Great. Just great. Now I have to clean up the blood from the bathroom and find a place to put all of the bodies!" Rin gave him the pitiful puppy look. "I'm sorry Lenny! You were in the shower naked so I was just trying to give you some extra privacy!" "Naked? Wha…" Len looked down at his body. Yep, he was buck naked. He blushes at least twenty shades of crimson red. "Miku, what are you doing here?" I suddenly heard Rin ask me. I started stuttering, " I-I-I-I-I w-was just w-w-w-walking by a-a-and I h-h-heard a scream. Ah, do I hear the oven timer? Sounds like my meatloaf is done! BYE!" I ran as fast as I can out of the bathroom and to my own room. "Wait a minute….Miku can't cook for her life!" I heard Len say. I have a very bad feeling that they might be suspecting something is up with me. I'll have to make sure they don't catch me for the third time! But, I think I will be getting a lot of secret info on them because by the time lunch has come around everyone else will be leaving the house and it will be only those two and I alone. SO THE WORLD BETTER WATCH OUT! MIKU'S COMING WITH SOME ROCK HARD EVIDENCE THAT THOSE DAMN TWINS ARE ONE OF THE EVILEST BEINGS ON THIS PLANET!

**AN:** I actually finished this chapter the day after I posted the first! Expect a few more chaps soon because I'm on spring break! Thank you reviewers and keep reviewing!


End file.
